Pura luxúria
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Depois da briga e do tapa, ela não esperava que ele a procurasse, muito menos que as coisas ficassem tão quentes...ONE-SHOT - MISSING SCENE EPI 100


Título: Pura luxúria

Autor: Fernanda

Categoria: Challenge NFF Maio/2010, Bones, B&B**, ****missing scene epi 5x16, smut.**

Advertências: Sexo

Classificação: MA, NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Depois da briga e do tapa, ela não esperava que ele a procurasse, muito menos que as coisas ficassem tão quentes...

_Flash back on_

"_Você está saindo com alguém?"_

"_Direto ao ponto, Bones? – ele riu - Casualmente, mas ela não gosta dos meus horários. E você?"_

"_Bem, um físico vem me convidando para sair. Estava pensando em aceitar."_

"_Eu a convidaria para sair se pudesse."_

"_Por que não pode?"_

"_Bem, regras do FBI de novo. Sem fraternização com outros agentes ou consultores."_

"_Que pena."_

"_Ainda bem que pensa assim."_

_Flash back off_

Temperance soltou um suspiro cansado. Ficar relembrando os diálogos não ia consertar o que aconteceu depois. Não fora nada agradável brigar com ele, mas não tinha volta. Eles definitivamente não poderiam se envolver.

_Flash back on_

"_Por que estou demitida?"_

"_Está demitida porque agrediu um juiz federal."_

"_Não ! Você achou que aquilo foi sexy !"_

"_Achei mesmo. Foi muito sexy ! Ok? Saúde."_

"_Hei."_

"_Sim."_

"_Se não trabalhamos mais juntos, então...podemos fazer sexo !"_

"_Vou chamar um táxi."_

_Flash back off_

Ela sorriu ao se lembrar de sua ousadia. Só podia estar bêbada mesmo. Jamais tinha sido tão ousada antes, mas Booth não pareceu se importar, aliás ficou bem animado, ela se lembrava.

_Flash back on_

"_Oh, espera, espera. Espera, ouça. Segure esse táxi ! – ele gritou para o motorista. - Ouça, tenho uma coisa pra confessar."_

"_Bem, é sobre o fato de você ser descendente do John Wilkes Booth? Eu já sei disso."_

"_Espere, espere um segundo. Como sabe disso?"_

"_Por sua estrutura óssea."_

"_Mantenha isso para si, ok, por enquanto, certo?"_

"_Ok."_

"_O que eu queria confessar é que... Sabe, eu tenho um problema com jogo, mas estou lidando com isso."_

"_Por que sentiu que tinha que me contar?"_

"_Não sei. Só sinto que, hum, isso, nós, está indo a algum lugar."_

"_Por que sente que está indo a algum lugar?"_

"_Eu só... sinto que vou te beijar."_

_Flash back off_

Temperance sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar do beijo. Um beijo quente, desinibido, erótico. Booth podia aparentar monotonia por causa das roupas do FBI, mas beijava de modo selvagem, pelo menos depois de muita tequila. Como ela gostaria de tê-lo conhecido em outras circunstâncias...e provado mais do vulcão escondido sob a superfície.

Mas ela havia recuado pouco depois. Nunca tinha ido para cama com um homem bêbada daquela maneira, por isso achou melhor recuar. Queria estar sóbria quando fizesse sexo com ele. Mas o destino tinha lhe pregado uma peça e, no dia seguinte, uma briga feia interrompeu seus planos.

_Flash back on_

"_Bem, eu estou preocupada, acho que ainda não temos provas suficientes para uma condenação, Booth !"_

"_Esse não é, definitivamente, o lugar ideal para falar sobre isso, Bones !"_

_Booth a agarrou pelo cotovelo e a retirou da sala._

"_Me larga!"_

"_Eu vou, se você apenas..."_

_Temperance se desvencilhou dele, lhe dando um forte e sonoro tapa na cara._

"_Mas que diabos?"- ele colocou a mão no rosto, que imediatamente adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada._

"_Você é um bruto ! Você segurou meu braço da mesma forma que o juiz fez. Você usa o seu distintivo e sua arma para intimidar as pessoas."_

"_Sério? E o modo como você usa seu cérebro para fazer as pessoas ao redor se sentirem estúpidas?"_

"_Bem, você é um homem estúpido. Eu odeio você."_

"_Oh, você me odeia. Você tem o que, dez anos? Eu não sou seu pai !"_

"_Eu nunca vou trabalhar com você de novo !"_

"_Quem te pediu isso?"_

_Flash back off_

Temperance enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto. Estava se sentindo deprimida por tudo o que acontecera. Nunca havia batido em ninguém antes, e estava surpresa por ele não ter revidado. Com certeza uma educação rígida e o estereotipo de "macho alfa" o impediram de revidar. Ele era, antes de tudo, um cavalheiro, Temperance concluiu.

Ela se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro. Quem sabe um banho esfriasse sua cabeça e aliviasse a dor em sua consciência. Há dias ela não conseguia dormir direito, desde que tudo acontecera.

Depois do banho ela se sentia mais calma, mas ainda deprimida e sem apetite. O som da campainha a pegou de surpresa. Não esperava ninguém, e era tarde para uma visita social. Ao abrir a porta, soltou um murmúrio de surpresa. Booth estava em pé diante dela, aparentemente cansado.

_ Nós precisamos conversar. – ele disse.

Ela se afastou para que ele entrasse. Depois foi até a cozinha, ele a seguiu.

_ Eu ia jantar, aceita me acompanhar ? – ela ofereceu.

_ Não. Eu já comi, obrigado.

Temperance começou a preparar um sanduíche e esperou que ele começasse a falar. Booth mantinha as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e parecia extremamente desconfortável.

_ Não vai me dizer do que se trata essa visita inesperada ? – ela disse, impaciente.

Ele respirou fundo e a encarou sério.

_ O Promotor exigiu o seu testemunho para a condenação do Juiz. – ele disse.

Temperance o encarou, atônita. Ela abriu a geladeira e pegou um suco. Booth aguardava uma resposta. Ela tomou um gole e o encarou.

_ Eu não vou testemunhar. – ela finalmente disse.

_ O que ?! Por que ? – ele perguntou, chocado.

_ Eu avisei que as evidências eram poucas, mas mesmo assim o FBI não deixou que os "squints" se envolvessem mais ! – ela frisou a palavra com ironia, para provocá-lo.

_ Bones, seja razoável ! Você precisa testemunhar ! Sua credibilidade ajudará a colocar um assassino na prisão !

_ Eu não vou testemunhar ! E não me chame de Bones ! – ela retrucou já alterada. – Devia ter pensado melhor antes de me afastar do caso, agente Booth. Agora eu já estou envolvida em outros projetos, que tomam meu tempo de maneira mais proveitosa.

_ Você tem que testemunhar ! Ou ele sairá impune ! – ele quase implorava.

_ Eu não vou testemunhar ! Não jogue a culpa pra cima de mim ! Eu quis ajudar, e você me arrastou para fora da sala como se eu fosse totalmente dispensável, então agora, dane-se você ! – ela nem acreditava que estava falando daquela maneira com alguém, muito menos com um agente federal.

_ Eu devia imaginar que você não passava de uma excêntrica egoísta ! – Booth falou, exaltado.

_ Não se atreva a falar comigo dessa maneira !

_ O que vai fazer ? Me bater de novo ? – ele provocou. – Quer saber ? Acho que você está agindo assim porque se arrependeu de não ter ido pra cama comigo !

Temperance o encarou, furiosa e indignada.

_ Ora, quanta pretensão ! Você deve se achar um amante maravilhoso ! Fique sabendo que eu tenho coisas muito melhores com que preencher o meu tempo !

Suas palavras foram um golpe certeiro no ego de Booth, que já não agüentava mais a tensão sexual entre eles. Já quase fora de si, agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a com força, fazendo com que ela se chocasse contra seu peito.

Temperance, pega de surpresa por aquele gesto tão repentino, não teve chance sequer de dar um passo para trás. A mão de Booth em seu braço parecia uma garra de aço e a força com que a apertava de encontro ao peito lhe roubava o fôlego. E com a mesma rapidez, ele a beijou, de modo rude e agressivo, como um castigo. Tomado de desejo, Booth mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior com bastante pressão e quando ela gemeu de... prazer ? dor?, ele aproveitou para introduzir a língua em sua boca.

Booth a abraçava pela cintura e a ergueu do chão, colocando-a sentada sobre o balcão da cozinha, para poder beijá-la melhor. Temperance enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e retribuiu o beijo com abandono. Ele afastou suas pernas, colocando-se entre elas, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção aprisionada pelo jeans.

Temperance suspirou de prazer quando ele abandonou seus lábios, deslizando-os por seu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando a pele sensível. Depois seguiu em direção aos seios e ergueu sua camiseta, acariciando-os com os dedos, antes de tomar um mamilo na boca.

Ela empurrou a jaqueta pelos ombros dele, jogando-a no chão. Depois enfiou as mãos por dentro da camiseta, acariciando o peito largo com as unhas. Booth estremeceu e aprofundou ainda mais as carícias.

Ele sugava os mamilos alternadamente enquanto retirava a camiseta dela e erguia sua saia até a cintura, para poder enroscar um dedo no elástico da calcinha e puxá-la. Temperance ergueu os quadris para facilitar a tarefa, mas ao ouvir o ruído da lingerie se rasgando, percebeu que Booth não precisava mais de ajuda.

Booth a beijou na boca novamente, as línguas duelando devagar enquanto ela lutava contra o zíper da calça dele. Quando conseguir abri-la, ela a baixou junto com a cueca. Ele interrompeu o beijo e começou a procurar algo nos bolsos. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão, abriu uma das gavetas do armário e estendeu um preservativo a ele.

Booth a beijou na orelha, mordiscou o lóbulo e pediu em seu ouvido que colocasse o preservativo nele. Ela obedeceu e, assim que terminou, ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, beijando-a loucamente enquanto a penetrava de uma só vez, provocando-lhe um arrepio que lhe estremeceu o corpo todo.

Ao sentir o calor dela envolvendo-o, Booth gemeu contra sua boca e começou a se mover depressa. Ela cravou as unhas em suas costas e empurrou os quadris para frente, acompanhando os movimentos dele. Booth pensou: como resistir àquelas pernas maravilhosas que agora o enlaçavam, apertando-o com mais e mais força à medida que o êxtase se aproximava ? Ela era tão sexy que o deixava sem fôlego. Era pura luxúria.

Em poucos segundos Booth a viu atingir o êxtase, ofegante, contorcendo-se de prazer, mas ele continuou movendo os quadris contra ela, com força. Instantes depois, ela gritou e o puxou para si, mordendo-lhe os lábios, absolutamente alucinada. Booth ficou ainda mais excitado. Logo em seguida foi sua vez. Ele acelerou ainda mais os movimentos e se entregou ao mais intenso orgasmo de que se lembrava.

Ele a abraçou com força, ela repousou a cabeça em seu ombro. Booth sentia as batidas alucinadas de seu coração. Ele permanecia unido a ela, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos castanhos. A posição incômoda em que se encontrava, em pé, junto ao balcão da cozinha, não ajudava a parar a tremedeira em suas pernas. Depois que seus corpos se acalmaram um pouco, ela o encarou com um sorriso lânguido. Booth afastou uma mexa de cabelo dela que cobria seu rosto.

_ O que aconteceu ? – ela perguntou baixinho.

_ Não sei, acho que um furacão, talvez... – ele disse beijando-a de leve na boca.

Ela riu.

_ Da próxima vez, vamos para o abrigo anti-bombas antes, ok ? – ela brincou.

Ele riu com ela. Mais tarde, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer como chegaram à cama.

FIM


End file.
